Sayumi Michishige
Sayumi Michishige is a former sixth generation member and leader of Morning Musume, as well as the former leader of Hello! Project. She became a member of Morning Musume in 2003, as a sixth generation member alongside Miki Fujimoto, Eri Kamei and Reina Tanaka. On November 26, 2014, she passed her leadership of Morning Musume to Mizuki Fukumura and Hello! Project to Maimi Yajima when she graduated. She is well known for portraying a narcissistic image in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member of Morning Musume. She created “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace), which is a phrase Michishige uses to identify herself. History Early Life Sayumi Michishige was born on July 13, 1989 in Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan. She was named "Sayumi" because her father wanted her to resemble Horie Sayumi. When she was in elementary school, she won an award for aerobics. She also took piano lessons. 2002-2003 In in latter half of 2002, Michishige auditioned the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 for an opportunity to join the group and successfully passed. On January 19, 2003 Michishige was introduced as a 6th generation member alongside Eri Kamei, Reina Tanaka and soloist Miki Fujimoto. Michishige, along with Fujimoto, Kamei and Tanaka, had their first stage debut on May 5th during Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!", Kei Yasuda's graduation concert. On July 30, 2003, Morning Musume's 19th single, "Shabondama," was released. This was Michishige's debut single, as well as Fujimoto, Kamei and Tanaka's. Following her debut single, Michishige was added to Morning Musume Otomegumi, one of two Morning Musume subgroups created to have performances in towns with smaller venues. The group released two singles: "Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~," which was released on September 18, 2003, and "Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~," which was released on February 25, 2004. From October 7, 2003 to September 28, 2004, Michishige appeared in the show M no Mokushiroku as a regular along with Yuko Nakazawa. 2004-2007 Michishige was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Koharu Kusumi. She later admitted that she hated being Kusumi's mentor, because Kusumi had to be taught everything. Because it was too stressful for her, Michishige took out her frustration by plucking out her eyebrows. As a result, the mentor-pupil system within Morning Musume was removed until Haruna Iikubo was assigned as a mentor to the 12th generation. In October, Michishige began hosting her own half-hour radio show, “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace," on CBC Radio every Monday at 23:30. The radio show concluded in November 24, 2014 with an 1 hour special. On June 9, Michishige began co-hosting the radio show Young Town, following Miki Fujimotos Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. Her final appearance in the show was on November 22, 2014. 2008-2014 Michishige appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members, usually with Mari Yaguchi. In the Summer she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rated shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV.” A TV Guide article praised her sharp tongue. Michishige used her sharp tongue on her radio show where, on certain episodes, she would comment on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi.” It was revealed in July 2009 that Michishige would form part of Zoku v-u-den along with Junjun and Sugaya Risako. In February, Michishige officially opened up a Gree blog. In March, Mari Yaguchi, Satoda Mai, and Michishige were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show Aimai na!. Michishige confirmed that she was going to be a regular on that show on her blog. The official site for the Momusu Rokkies (Morning Musume 6th Generation) event titled "Morning Musume Presents Eri Kamei, Sayumi Michishige and Reina Tanaka Premium Summer Dinner Show" at Prince Hotel in Shinigawa was opened. It was announced that Michishige would be the voice for "Harori" for the MMO game Dragon Nest. Along with Reina Tanaka, Michishige hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was December 23 and was hosted at the Prince Hotels. On January 2, it was announced that 5th Generation member Risa Niigaki would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18. As Michishige was the second oldest in Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the time, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed down to Michishige after the graduation of Niigaki on May 19. She became the 8th Morning Musume leader and the 4th Hello! Project leader. On January 23, a contest was held in Japan during a press conference to pick a new voice for Dragon Nest's Harori, an in game idol character who Michishige had previously voiced. The contest was called "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle.” The contestants were Tsugunaga Momoko, Barbie-san, and herself. The rest of the match took place online in which she came out victorious. On October 10, Michishige opened an Ameba blog. On January 19, both Michishige and Reina Tanaka officially had spent 10 full years in Morning Musume. With the graduation announcement of Tanaka, this meant that Michishige would become the last remaining sixth generation member of Morning Musume, as well as the last member remaining from the "Platinum Era." On October 12, Michishige was declared the longest serving Morning Musume member, which was previously held by Risa Niigaki. On that day, she had served a total of 3,920 days in the group (Niigaki graduated with 3,919 days served). On October 27, Michishige released a new photobook called Blue Rose. On January 1, Michishige started off the new year with a total of 4000 days in Morning Musume. On January 19th, Michishige became the first member to be part of the group for 11 years. On March 31, it was announced Michishige would hold a fan club bus tour for her birthday from July 12 to July 14 in Yamaguchi Prefecture. On April 29, during the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ concert in Yamaguchi, Michishige announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. She was set to graduate during Morning Musume's Fall 2014 concert tour On June 14, Michishige, along with T.M.Revolution and w-inds, will host MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2014. On September 20, Michishige announced that after her Yokohama arena graduation, she will be taking a break, temporary leave of entertainment activities, to rest her body and mind. On November 26, Michishige officially graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at Yokohama Arena. Michishige sang Akai Freesia as her graduation song in Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~. Following her graduation, Michishige will take a break from the entertainment industry. Appearance She wears a pink shirt, with pink shorts and pink shoes. She has black hair, with a pink bow on it. Trivia * She was the first unfortunate victim in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. Her fellow generation members died soon after. * She marked her appearance as a special guest in Kai Lan misbehaves with a special guest. * Her official YouTube username is 11YearGirl Est. 2002 ** This is due to her lasting 11 years in Morning Musume. *** Michishige also has the longest tenure with a whooping 4329 days! That's 11 years, 10 months and 7 days. Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Pink Member Colour Category:Yellow Member Colour Category:6th Generation